1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a robot tool for setting plugs in industrial production. The robot tool has a robot attachment region for attaching the robot tool to an industrial robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial robots are used in industrial production with grippers and various tools. An industrial robot requires six movement axes to allow a body to be turned and moved spatially in any way desired. Vertical buckling-arm robots also are referred to as jointed robots because of their type of construction. The universal handling and processing capabilities of the jointed robots also have led to the term universal robots.
The object of the invention is to further simplify or automate the setting of plugs in industrial production, in particular of motor vehicles.